The force from beyond, SkyGate Attacks
by Kerrigor
Summary: An Insane British Lord and his company are atempting to conquer the Fuedral Age, Now the Iuyasha crew won't have that. Please read my story and reveiw it
1. BlackGate

(I don't own Inuyasha, and Spunky still wants nonbelievers)  
  
Part 1:BlackGate  
  
SkyGate Technology Corp. Facility, BlackGate Island: Modern Age:  
  
All was quiet at the Research Facility on BlackGate Island. Edward Ravencraft didn't like it. Ravencraft was a thin, pale man, around twenty- nine. A British Lord, Ravencraft had been the youngest first lord of the British Navy for a hundred years. Afterward he founded SkyGate, a technology firm that occasionally built new weapons for the British Military.  
  
For the last five years SkyGate had been working on a secret project on BlackGate. Edward couldn't help smiling at the thought that the project was completed. He was staring through the glass of the control room at the massive ring of Titanium that formed his gate to what was called the Feudal Age. On the staging area floor there was a legion of solders armed with guns and different vehicles necessary for the construction of a base camp, including a massive mobile platform containing a folded tower and a large cannon.  
  
This force was just to set up a base camp, afterward more bases will come online, runways for the SkyGate air force would be built, and the SkyGate army would be mobilized. The propose of this army was not known except by the high command. "So it begins," Ravencraft said as the portal was activated and his forces began to move into it, "and the feudal age will be mine." 


	2. Discovery

(I still do not own Inyuasha, and if I don't get more reviews, you're dead.)  
  
Part 2: Discovery  
  
Somewhere near present-day Tokyo, mid-14th century: Japan.  
It was a beautiful day, the sun was out the birds were singing, and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. 'You just don't get days like this back home,' thought Kagome. Though it was a wonderful day and she had not been covered in demon blood for three days Kagome was still uneasy about her family. It had been a month since she was last been to the modern world and now curiosity about her family had started to make her nervous. Unfortunately she couldn't go back at the moment, as she was on another quest for the sacared jewel shards. She was pushing her bike along at the end of the group as she often did. In the very front was the half-demon Inyuasha in a grumpy mood as usual. Just behind him was the monk Miroku along with the demon slayer Sango and her pet beast Kila-la in its small form. Riding in the basket of Kagome's bike was the infant wolf demon Shippou. Today they were several miles north of the village were Kagome's portal to the modern world was, on the tail of another jewel shard. "We should be coming up to the next village," Miroku said, breaking the silence they usually traveled in.  
  
Kagome could see the village up ahead. It seemed peaceful and welcoming. But, when they arrived at the village they saw a horrible site, bodies everywhere, blood everywhere, but unlike most massacres by demons or thieves there were women and children slaughtered and there was no muffled crying, no one unlooked, every one was dead and had been for hours.  
"What kind of demon is this heartless," said Sango in horror and anger.  
"This wasn't a demon, there's no sent, demon or human," said Inyuasha  
smelling the air.  
"I've found something," came Miroku's voice from off to one side where  
he had been examining one of the bodies.  
"What is it?" said Sango coming over and crouching down with Miroku  
and Inyuasha  
"It's a pellet of lead," said Miroku holding it up, "I found it inside  
one of the bodies and it looks like there are similar ones in the  
other bodies."  
"But what is it?" said Sango, "an arrowhead?"  
"No," said Miroku, "too heavy."  
  
Kagome heard none of this she was starring at the blood covered lead pellet in Moroku's hand. Then Kagome noticed more things about the wrecked village, the footprints leaving the seen were not demon tracks or the shoes of a thief but the imprints of modern boots. Next to the boot prints were two parallel grooves in the mud to deep to be a cart but deep enough to be the tire tracks of a jeep. Finally, all over the place there were piles of little brass tubes that in the modern world come out of machine guns. Kagome suddenly understood what was going on.  
"That's a bullet," Kagome said in a shaky voice.  
"Sorry," Miroku said pointing to the bullet, "but what did you call this."  
"It's called a bullet," Kagome said in that shaky voice, "it's a  
weapon of my time, and that isn't it ether those tracks are made by  
rubber soled boots. The two grooves next to them are made by a type of  
mechanical horse and cart called a jeep, and every were are bullet  
housings or tiny brass tubes bullets are fired from."  
"What are you saying," said Sango looking horrified, "that there a  
band of soldiers from your time wandering around."  
"That's exactly what she's saying," said an unfamiliar voice with a  
strong British accent coming from one of the houses.  
  
Suddenly, soldiers jumped out from in and behind the houses. They all wore modern military uniforms in a dark tan color, with tan military helmets, and black goggles over their eyes. It took Kagome a minute to recognize that all these men had loaded machine gun or a pistol pointed at them. They were trapped. (How's that for a fanfic, new chapter will come soon.) 


	3. Capture

(Once again I don't own Inuyasha, are you happy?)  
  
Part 3: Capture  
  
"I want the demon in a restraint harness," said the man who appeared in charge to the soldiers, "get the humans in cuffs and the animals in cages, I want to be back at base in an hour, lets move." The soldiers began to move in surrounding Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Ki-la-la, and Shippou. The soldiers came and put Inuyasha into a strange metal harness that bent his arms behind his head. But when the soldier tried to take Tetsyga Inuyasha tried to fight and got a whack on the head from the butt of one of the soldier's gun. Miroku let them take away his staff and handcuff him without resistance. But, Sango won't let them take her boomerang and kept resisting until one of the soldiers frustrated bashed her in the back of the head with the butt of his machine gun and knocked her out. Kagome allowed them to take her arrows, bow, bag, and handcuff her without fighting back seeing what had happened to Sango. The soldiers stuffed Ki-la-la and Shippou into small cages. Then when every one was restrained several jeeps came round. Kagome was surprised to see the heavy armaments on the jeeps but even more surprised to see a very familiar marking on the jeeps, the eagle wing emblem of SkyGate technologies inc. The soldiers blindfolded her after that and pushed her roughly into one of the jeeps.  
  
*******  
  
Kagome was starving. It had been two days since the soldiers had dumped her into this cell and the only thing she had gotten since then was water. 'If I don't get some food soon I'm going to eat myself.' Kagome thought. The cell she has in was a tiny ten-foot by ten foot room with a very uncomfortable bench to sleep on, a toilet, and a tiny window in the otherwise solid steel door which looked out on the center of the army's camp. Kagome shivered, besides lack of food it was also freezing in the cell and she knew that being in here a few more days will give her a cold. Also if she wasn't let out soon she knew she might bomb a math test coming up and drop her grade even lower than it was.  
  
Kagome was lying on the bench trying to go to sleep, her hands and feet freezing and her stomach rumbling with hunger when she noticed some sort of commotion outside. She got up and went to the window. She looked out upon the center of the camp were a large jet black hummer had pulled up. The soldiers around the car saluted as three men got out. She could only see their silhouettes but she could tell them apart. There was a tall thin man, a larger more muscular man wearing a firearm, and a smaller hunched over man carrying a briefcase and several large and heavy looking items that appeared to be books. The men were talking with what Kagome recognized as the head officer of the camp. By the way they were standing and acting it appeared the tall thin man was the leader. Bored and tired Kagome went back to the bench and tried once again to sleep and was just about to nod off when a scraping came from the other side of the door. The door opened and two soldiers came in. One said, "You're coming with us." The other soldier handcuffed her hands behind her back.  
  
The soldiers took her across the center of the camp. There was thick clouds hiding the stars tonight and the forest around the base was ere and almost frightening. The soldiers brought Kagome to a large tent off to one side. The inside of the tent was warm and brightly lit, in the center was a long dining table set for four a piled high with a feast. The guards undid Kagome's handcuffs and left her alone. There was about a thirty-second period where she was about to run for it and then a voice said, "If you're trying to escape you won't go five yards without getting shot, so please eat something." Kagome wheeled round to find a man in the far corner. The man was tall and very thin, with very pale skin as though it had been along time since he had scene the light of day. His hair was a dark red and styled with a firm parting on his forehead and his eyes were a pale jade green and were deep, intelligent and almost frightening. The man was wearing a black military uniform like the soldiers' uniforms but were the uniforms of the soldiers were covered with dirt, blood, sweat, and dust. This mans uniform was spotless and looked brand new. When Kagome didn't do anything, the man said in a deep British accent, "I haven't poisoned that food, you must be starving." Kagome decided, 'why not,' sat down at the table and began to eat every in arm reach. The man sat down on the other end of the table not touching a thing himself and waiting for Kagome to finish.  
  
After Kagome had eaten all she liked, which was an amazingly large amount of food in an amazingly small amount of time, the man leaned forward and looked like he wanted to talk.  
"You're not from this dimension, are you?"  
"Sorry," Kagome said, "but what do you mean?"  
"Are you from this dimension or not?" the man said.  
"We're not in an alternate dimension," Kagome said, "we're in Feudal Japan."  
"You can't tell me you think this is the past," the man said, "time  
travel is impossible, besides even if this is the past the demons  
couldn't have become extinct in seven centuries."  
"Okay," Kagome said unbelieving, "I'm from your dimension."  
"Prove it."  
"Okay," Kagome said, "The U.S. recently won a war against Iraq.  
"Good enough for me," the man said, "what's your name girl and were do  
you come from."  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm a high school student in Tokyo and  
who are you?"  
"I'm Lord Edward Ravencraft, former first lord of the British Navy and  
presently the CEO of SkyGate Technologies incorporated. Who knows  
you're here?"  
"Just my family." Kagome said.  
"Well Ms. Higurashi," Ravencraft said, "I have a business deal for  
you."  
"What kind of deal?"  
"For the last five years my corporation has been working on a Trans-  
dimensional portal, one year ago we succeeded."  
"And what will you do now?"  
"Now I intend to conquer it."  
"Why?"  
"Because this dimension is a perfect recreation of 14th century Japan,  
just think of how much people will pay to come to this dimension, one  
thousand a day two thousand a day, after one year I'll be richer than  
the Queen of England. My deal with you is simple, I will let you and  
your friends go and let you move between the dimensions as you please  
and in exchange you let me continue with my conquest."  
"And if I refuse," Kagome said, "will you kill me?"  
"No, if I kill you it could lead to problems if your family reports  
it," Ravecraft said, "I'll kill your friends and use an experimental  
drug that wipes memories on you and your family."  
"You're mad!" Kagome said fearfully getting up and moving backward  
toward the door.  
"Oh mad am I," Ravencraft said angrily standing up too, "will see  
who's mad, now that I have the power to conquer this world and make  
you forget about it and you can't stop me; Guards!" The two soldiers came back in. Ravencraft said, "Ms. Kagome will go through our portal tomorrow after she watches her friends die, return her to her cell."  
  
Suddenly, alarms rang and there was lots of commotion outside. "Oh, what now," said Ravencraft. "Sir," a soldier at the door said, "The Demon has broken out of his cell." All Ravencraft could do was stare, Kagome took advantage of this by hitting one of the guards, grabbing his keys, and running out.  
  
Kagome ran toward the prison bunker without detection because Inuyasha was keeping the soldiers busy. She unlocked each door and after several doors found Sango. "Sango," Kagome said coming in to the cell and crouching down to talk to her, "are you alright?" "Fine," Sango said, "just a little dizzy." With Kagome's help Sango was on her feet and ready to go. After several more cells they found Miroku who was ready to leave. At the end of the bunker they found the equipment room where their weapons were as well as Ki-la-la and Shippou in cages and after a few minuets were free. On their way out they saw Inuyasha fighting off the soldiers. Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha, time get out off here by the way catch." While throwing him Tetsyga. He nodded. By now the SkyGate troops were in full retreat heading for their portal. The last one to go through was Ravencraft he starred angrily at Kagome and pressed a button on a controller and went through the portal as fast as he could. Suddenly, explosions happened around them, the base was self- destructing. The team ran for their lives into the forest as the SkyGate base exploded. They were free.  
  
(I hope you liked it, more soon.) 


	4. Argument

(Once again I don't own Inyuasha.)  
  
Part 4: Argument  
  
1 mile away from the wreckage of SkyGate Base A1  
  
The team stopped to rest at on the side of the road. They had been running away from the wreckage of the base all night. It was now early morning and they were exhausted, lost, worried, and hungry. As Kagome started cooking ramen noodles she checked a small clock she kept in her bag and found out it was seven in the morning.  
  
Sango didn't look too good. It appeared the knock she got from the end of one of the soldiers' machine guns had seriously dazed her. It also appeared that she had been hit several more times. She had seemed all right when they had been running, but when they stopped she had collapsed against a tree.  
  
Miroku was kneeling in the road. He appeared to be fine. He had what looked like a map out and was trying to find where they were.  
  
Shippou and Kila-la were curled up together sleeping off to one side.  
  
Inyuasha was siting in his usual hunched over way. Inyuasha also appeared to be fine. He was also in his usual bad mood. As Kagome started to serve breakfast Inyuasha asked,  
  
"Does anyone know who those people were?"  
  
"They call themselves SkyGate, they're a sort of huge group of machine  
makers." Kagome replied.  
  
"How do you know that?" Sango asked.  
  
"I talked with their leader, Edward Ravencraft," Kagome said, "I'm  
also know about them from my time."  
  
"And what does he want to do?" Inyuasha asked  
  
"He wants to take over this time period, but he thinks this is an  
alternate reality instead of the past." Kagome said, "I think  
Ravencraft's crazy."  
  
"So what do we do?" Sango asked.  
  
"We can't kill the soldier's," Miroku said, "they are not responsible  
for what they are doing. But this Ravencraft person deserves to die so  
he can't do it again."  
  
"I agree." Sango said  
.  
"We can't kill Ravencraft." Kagome said  
.  
"Why not?" said Sango.  
  
"Because Lord Edward Ravencraft is one of the most powerful men in my  
time," Kagome replied, "If he is killed the technology that got him  
here might be used by someone else to send another army into this  
time."  
  
"Feh, just kill them all." Inyuasha said angrily, "Why save these  
fools when they do things that deserve death?"  
  
"Sit Boy!" Kagome hollered. Inyuasha was then flattened to the ground. Kagome was incredibly angry toward Inyuasha for his bad attitude. "What'd I do wench?" Inuyasha asked in a bad mood. 'He's so immature' Kagome thought and then she said, "Sango, may I borrow Kila-la." "Running to save Ravencraft, a wench." Inyuasha said. "I'm going home!" Kagome said angrily.  
  
(Please Review, I'm begging you.) 


	5. All Time in the World

(I still don't own Inuyasha.)  
  
Part 5: All the Time in the World  
  
The Ravencraft family cemetery, southern Scotland; The U.K.: Ten am.  
  
Mist hung low to the ground. It was ten in the morning in southern Scotland. The only sounds to be heard were a single bagpipe, playing from the belfry of a church nearby, and the sound of crunching gravel as Lord Edward Ravencraft walked up the road.  
  
Ravencraft was wearing a black suit today. He carried one long stemmed rose wrapped in paper under his arm and appeared to be alone.  
  
He stopped at one grave, took of his sunglasses and stared at the headstone. The head stone was very simple. It had no pictures or decorations on it. The words upon it said, 'Elizabeth Ravencraft. 1945- 1997. She had all the time in the world.'  
  
Ravencraft continued to stare. He stared and stared until a feminine voice spoke from behind him, "It wasn't your fault she died, Edward." Ravencraft didn't look around, jump in surprise, or appeared to have noticed the women behind him.  
  
She was a very beautiful woman. In her mid twenty's. Her skin was pale like Edward, but unlike Edward's her skin still had some color and warmth. The women's red hair was drawn back into a tight bun and she was also wearing a black suit. The women's eyes were jade green like Ravencraft's, but unlike the cold emotionless stare Edward always gave the women's eyes were full of a humanity that was missing from Edward's eyes.  
  
This woman is Anne Ravencraft, Edward Ravencraft's younger sister. The second child of late Lord Richard and Lady Elizabeth Ravencraft, Anne had always been overshadowed by her older brother. Ironically, Anne seemed the represent everything her older brother lacked mercy, kindness, and humanity.  
  
"But it is my fault," Edward said still starring at the grave, "she  
spent her life caring for a husband that was never around and wasted  
away at her eldest sons hatred of him."  
"Edward," Anne said putting a hand on his shoulder, "she wasted away  
from grief of father's death."  
  
The Ravencraft children had faced a dark past they couldn't forget. Their father, the late Lord Richard Ravencraft, had been a serious influential member of the House of Lords in the British Parliament. Therefore the man spent very little time with his family in the country, and most of it in London. The lack of a father in his life made Edward extremely bitter toward his father thinking his father didn't have feelings for the family. Even though Anne and the youngest son Thomas weren't as bitter about their father, they were all caught by surprise when Richard died in a car accident. It wasn't long after this that their mother, the late Elizabeth Ravencraft, died of grief leaving Edward in charge of the family estates and finances.  
  
"Hi, everyone." Another person had joined Anne and Edward. He has 18 or 19 at most his dark brown hair and the same green eyes as the other two. This was Thomas Ravencraft the youngest sibling in the family.  
  
After that the three of them just stood and starred at their mother's grave. After almost half an hour in silence Thomas strode off toward a waiting limousine. Shortly after Anne left for her car, but Edward continued to stare at the grave.  
  
Then quite suddenly there came a tap on Edward's shoulder. Edward looked around to see one of the clergymen from the church at his side. "Forgive me for intruding my Lord," the man said, "but your office just called, they said they knew you were busy but something urgent has come up in your export firm and they need you back in London immediately, they said they'd send a helicopter." "They usually do." Edward replied coolly.  
  
Suddenly he heard the whirling of a chopper. Very quickly Ravencraft took the rose out of its paper and placed it on the grave. The next second the copper was coming into land. Ravencraft climbed aboard and looked back in time to hear the clergyman sought "God's Speed" and the chopper took off.  
  
:  
  
Sub-basement three: The SkyGate Tower: London; 2 p.m.  
  
As Ravencraft stepped out of the elevator he looked around. It was odd that the CEO of SkyGate would be in a basement containing only storage facilities.  
  
Edward walked down the hallway until he came to a door. The plaque next to the door merely said Chemical Storage. Ravencraft swiped a card in the lock next to the door and the door slid open. Ravencraft walked into a tiny room with a door in front of Ravencraft. After the entrance door closed a delicate female voice said, "Please state verbal identification." Ravencraft then said, "The lion and the Unicorn, fighting for the crown." Next the room was bathed in blue light as a scanner system went to work. After that the voice said, "Identity confirmed, Lord Edward Ravencraft CEO and supreme commander, please proceed." The wall on Edwards left opened up and he continued down the next hall of doors.  
  
The plaques on the doors in this hallway were the strangest so far. Offices of Transit, Offices of Ground Forces, Offices of Media Control, Medical Offices, Offices of Research and Development, Offices of Supernatural Research and Defense, Offices of the Air Force, Offices of the Navy, Offices of Demon Extermination, and Offices of Weaponry were just a few names on the doors.  
  
A nervous looking young man came forward toward Ravencraft. The man was a tall, slender, Englishman with dark brown hair. He was wearing a well- worn brown suit and tie, we appeared to by in his late twenty's. This man's name was Richard Hollands, and was Ravencraft's personal assistant.  
  
"Good afternoon Sir," Hollands began, "I'm sorry for disturbing you today, but  
something has come up that needs your immediate attention, your  
advisors are waiting for you in operations."  
  
Ravencraft stopped walking abruptly and looked at Hollands with his  
perusing stare and asked, "Do you know what day it is Hollands?"  
  
"Of course Sir," Hollands replied with a looked of pity on his face,  
"the twenty-third of May."  
  
"And that is never a good day." Ravencraft said and continued walking  
down the hallway.  
  
The next minute they had reached a door that read, Operations Command. Hollands left Edward were who went in. He found himself in a large meeting room. There was a long rectangular table with a hologram projector in it, A huge map of feudal Japan, and a huge window on one side looking out into a huge room with a transit wheel portal like the one on Blackgate island but much smaller. There were three people sitting around the table. A large man in his early fifties wearing a military uniform, a smaller hunched over man in his mid forties in a black suit, and a tall, young women wearing a lab coat. These were Ravencraft's advisors.  
  
The older man's name was John Stanson. A very muscular man Stanson had once been the commanding general of the British Special forces. He had been dishonorably discharged for his reckless and dangerous way of commanding. But to Ravencraft he was an ingenious strategist the like of which the world had never known and hired him as commanding general of the SkyGate armed forces.  
  
The hunched over man's name was Christopher Striker. In the mid 1990's Striker had made a name for himself as a London criminal defense attorney. Through Striker's natural gift for the courts he had kept some of the most dangerous criminals in London out of the hands of the law. In 1998 he was hired by Ravencraft as both a legal advisor to the corporation and Ravencraft's personal attorney. Since then, he has pulled the company out of several tight slips including the memorable occasion when Stanson shot a man in a bar in New York.  
  
The woman at the table was named Diane Irons. Irons was an American. Graduating top of her class at Yale in chemistry, she went into the research field of new toxins at Hartford but was kicked out for performing human tests without FDA approval. Raven craft however saw the use of someone like her in his plans and hired her to lead his research team.  
  
"What's this about," Ravencraft said, "you all know better than to  
bother me today."  
  
"We wouldn't of Sir," Stanson said, "but that Higurashi girls on the  
move."  
  
"Really," Ravencraft said with interest.  
  
"We've been able to pinpoint her portal in this dimension and the  
Feudal dimension," Irons said, "and her getting powerful enough field  
bucks to guess she'll use her portal soon."  
  
"Set a trap," Ravencraft said, "this could be are only chance to  
administer the toxin and get her out of the picture."  
  
"We'll be ready." Stanson said.  
  
:  
  
Kagome tumbled through the portal. It had been two weeks since she'd last been and she still didn't know why she was going back. 'That's an easy question.' she thought. Going back had to do with three things. First, she was sick of her modern friends and their blind talk about Inuyasha as though he was her boyfriend. Second, she knew the gang would just hang out in the village until she came back which was not a comforting thought considering SkyGate might be overrunning the land. Third, because recently the media had gotten hold of some information about SkyGate's secret project. To relieve pressure on the company Ravencraft accepted an interview on the BBC and Kagome couldn't deiced what was worse, the interview or the discussions on the news about whether Ravencraft was telling the truth. All she knew was she couldn't take anymore of either.  
  
When Kagome climbed out of the well it was night. She started for the village when she noticed lights floating in the tree's of the forest. Starting for the forest now she thought, 'If he's making out with Kikiyo again, I'll kill him.' When she entered the forest she found that the lights here just LED's on long sticks. Just when she realized it was a trap she felt a hard knock in the back of her head before she blacked out.  
  
:  
  
When Kagome woke up everything was spinning. When she got control over her eyes she found herself handcuffed to a hospital bed with a tall blond women standing over her talking to none other than Lord Edward Ravencraft.  
  
She groaned and Ravencraft looked over at her smiling a victorious smile. "This should put you out of my misery." he said to Kagome taking a needle of some amber liquid from the women and injecting it into Kagome. As Ravencraft started giving orders to an officer in the room Kagome became drowsy. Just before she nodded off Ravencraft's voice floated to her ears saying, "This is the last time we will meet so goodbye Ms. Higurashi. Then Kagome fell into a deep sleep as SkyGate's memory altering toxin went to work.  
  
(Please Review my story) 


End file.
